The use of immobilized bio-molecules is an essential technique required for many biological applications. A common method used to immobilize bio-molecules is by reaction of the primary amine groups of the biological molecules with an aldehyde functionality that is bonded to a solid support matrix.
A popular method of introducing aldehydes to the solid support matrix is through the activation of an amine-functionalized surface with a glutaraldehyde solution. Although popular, this method has several disadvantages. First glutaraldehyde is an unstable compound that is difficult to purify. Additionally, two Schiff bases are present in the covalent linkage of the bio-molecule to the support. Additionally, the Schiff base linkage of the glutaraldehyde to the support is susceptible to hydrolysis and thus may lead to ligand leaching. Treatment with a reducing agent such as sodium borohydride or sodium cyanoborohydride to remove the Schiff bases can be performed, but this adds an additional step to the process.
There remains a need for a solid support matrix with bonded aldehydic functionalities for immobilizing bio-molecules that is stable and can be produced in a simple process.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a solid support matrix containing bonded aldehydic functionalities that is stable and can be used to immobilize bio-molecules. It is further desirable to provide a simple method for producing such a solid support matrix. It is still further desirable to provide an apparatus and method for using a solid support matrix with aldehydic functionalities to immobilize bio-molecules for biological applications.